She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty
by TheFabulousKendleCrow
Summary: What if Pansy Parkinson had a twin sister who was the complete opposite of her. What if her friend Theodore Nott fell for her Gryffindor sister, Violet? Rated M for future chapters. SMUT!
1. Failing and Daydreams

Saying I was miserable would be an understatement. I was past miserable. I knew I was failing almost all of my classes and I needed as much help as possible if I wanted to pass my O.W.L'S. So I did the only thing I could do. I had to go to Professor Magonagall to get help… or at least some useful advice.

"Professor, I need to talk to you about something." I stated as I stepped into her office.

"Why yes, what is it Miss Parkinson?" she asked. Yes, you heard her right. Parkinson. No, I'm not my sister Pansy. She is a major bitch, unlike myself. She is in Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor. She is night and I am day. She's fire and I'm ice. We are complete opposites so I find it hard to believe that she's my twin sister. We don't even look alike. She has short black hair, brown eyes, she's short, she has a pug face and her voice is high pitched and annoying. I on the other hand have long, wavy light brown hair that reaches my lower back, blue eyes, I'm average height, my face isn't pushed in like a pug's and my voice could get me a recording contract if I really wanted it. Thank god for fraternal twins.

"I know I'm doing poorly in my classes, Professor. I was wondering if you knew of anyone that would be able to help me improve my grades and my test scores if possible." I replied. She smiled at me.

"Well Miss Parkinson, there is Miss Granger. But I'm sure she's busy helping Potter and Weasley. But there is one other… I could talk to him for you if you would like. I'm sure he wouldn't mind tutoring someone in his free time."

"Thank you Professor. It's greatly appreciated." I stated before heading back outside to relax. It was such a nice autumn day and it shouldn't be wasted. I went and sat under a willow tree that was on the other side of the courtyard. Unfortunately, my peace was short lived thanks to my sister and her crew.

"Well if it isn't Violet Parkinson." Stated an annoying voice. I looked up and noticed that it was coming from my sisters' boy-toy. Draco Malfoy. Pansy of the rest of their crew were following close behind… well Pansy was basically clinging to him. Sometimes I felt bad for him just for that reason.

"Yes, well if it isn't the dumb-ass of the century, Draco Malfoy." I replied, not even daring to look up at him.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" screeched my sister. Oh how sometimes I just wanted to punch her in her pug face. I angrily stood up in place and glared at my sister. I knew her weakness and damn… I was about to use it in front of all of her little friends.

"Pansy," I spoke in a calm voice. "We don't want a repeat of what happened over the summer now do we? We don't need you're skin turning blue again and having everyone around call you a smurf. And we also don't want to take you to St. Mungos again so they can give you the proper shots to get rid of the blue. You're loud crying and screeching when they came in with the needles was hilarious if you ask me, but I don't wanna hear that again… it was just plain annoying. I mean a tiny little needle isn't going to hurt you, dear sister."

I watched carefully as my sister's face turned whiter than a ghost. I then let my gaze travel to Draco, who was trying not to laugh. When I looked back at my sister she was still staring at me in shock. She then turned to Draco to find a way out of this, but as soon as she saw him trying not to laugh, she ran off. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle following her. The other member of their posy stayed behind. Theodore Nott. I just looked at him, waiting for him to insult me. I waited a moment, but the insult didn't come. He was silent.

"Nott." I greeted.

"Parkinson." He replied.

"Can I assist you?" I asked, wondering why he was still standing here.

"I shouldn't be doing anything like this to boost your courage, Parkinson, but that was bloody brilliant. Your sister is rather annoying sometimes." He replied.

"Don't you mean she's annoying all the time? I mean since you're not around her 24/7. That's why I feel bad for Malfoy. He has to deal with my sister almost a full 24 hours." I replied. Nott smiled. I had never really seen him smile before. It was nice to see a genuine smile on a Slytherin every once in a while.

"Yes. I do feel bad for him sometimes. But I guess that this is where I leave you. See you around, Parkinson."

"Later, Nott." I replied. I watched him walk away from me. I was still standing beneath the willow tree in the courtyard. I just sat back down and went off in to my crazy daydreams.

The day had come and gone and it was finally time for us to settle down in the Great Hall for dinner. As usual, I was sitting in between the infamous pranksters of the school. Fred and George Weasley. Needless to say, the two of them were my best friends… along with their little sister Ginny.

"So Violet, we saw you talking to Nott earlier today." Stated Fred.

"Not having a secret romantic sex filled relationship with the no good Slytherin behind our backs are you?" finished George playfully. I almost choked on the pumpkin juice I was sipping.

"Oh Merlin! Heavens no! I would never sink so low. After all, you said it for yourself. He's a no good Slytherin. I mean, he hangs out with my sister after all." I retorted, hoping that they couldn't find a way in to harassing me more.

"Well if you're not having a romantic sex filled relationship with him, then why were you talking to him?" asked Ginny. I looked at her and she gave me a devilish grin.

"If you must know, I had just insulted my sister by talking about how your mischievous brothers and I had turned her skin blue over the summer and also revealing her fear of needles in front of her friends. Nott was just commenting on how brilliant my insult was to her and proceeded to tell me how annoying she is. That's all that happened before he walked away."

"Okay… but you know I'm here for you if anything ever happens and you want to talk to someone." Replied Ginny. I smiled at her.

"I know, Ginny. I will always come to you when I need to talk."

That night after dinner, things in the common room became immensely awkward for me. I was bombarded with questions by almost everyone.

"Are you in a relationship with Nott?"

"Are the two of you friends?"

"Does Nott like your sister?"

I let everyone finish speaking before replying. I had one simple answer for them. A quick answer for all of their questions.

"No." I stated. Everyone looked at me in shock as I went back to reading my book. I needed to study or else I would fail horribly. I just continued to ignore everybody throughout the night. By the time I looked at the clock, it was past 11:00 and I was the only one left in the common room. I realized that I had only been down in the common room that long thanks to my mind buzzing with thoughts of Theo.

I couldn't stop thinking about how much taller than me he was. Or about how his eyes were a beautiful blue. Or how his bangs hung in his face. Or how he was one of the smartest students in our year… other than Hermione. I didn't know why, but I just kept thinking about him. I shouldn't have been thinking about him. I knew it was wrong. He was friends with my nasty twin of a sister.

I needed to get to bed. I was just too tired. That had to be why I was thinking these irrational thoughts. I hurried to gather up my books and headed back to the girls dorm. I just plopped my books down, crawled in to bed and went to sleep. I was exhausted.

I was woken up way too early by Ginny. I glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was 4:00 in the morning.

"Ginny, what the hell do you want? It's too early for this shit." I mumbled into my pillow. She flipped me over and gave me a serious look. I covered my face with my pillow. She proceeded to take the pillow from me and throw it on the floor.

"Violet, you were mumbling in your sleep. I just happen to be awake and heard you. I figured I should at least tell you what you were talking about." She said, looking away from me as if what she was about to tell me was bad news. I gave her a stern look.

"Gin, no matter what you tell me, I'm way too tired to even care right now."

"You kept mumbling Theo's name…. like all you were saying was Theodore." She stated, not letting her eyes meet mine.

"Ginny, you're hearing things." I replied, not wanting this information to be true.

"I'm serious, Violet. Were you dreaming about Theodore Nott?" she asked, a smile beginning to play on her lips.

"I… don't remember. Can we talk about this tomorrow morning, Ginny? I really need to finish sleeping. It's 4:00 in the morning. I still have 3 more hours of sleep before I have to wake up." I basically begged. She smiled at me.

"Okay, fine. We will talk about this tomorrow morning, but I want to know everything." She replied before heading back to her own bed. I smiled to myself, grabbed my pillow off the floor, and proceeded to go back to sleep. Was I really dreaming of Theo? I don't even remember.


	2. Tutors and Fake Baby Daddys?

I awoke 3 hours later to Ginny jumping on top of my chest, knocking the wind out of me in the process.

"Dammit, Ginny! Get off me! I can't breathe!" I yelled. She giggled and crawled off of me, letting me breathe again.

"Now Violet, please tell me about your fascination with Nott." She begged. I looked around hurriedly to make sure no one else was in our dorm to hear this. Thank god everyone had already gone down to the common room.

"Well to be honest Ginny, I'm not really sure. I've only talked to him that one time. I mean, other than last summer when he stayed at our house for a week… but he was with Pansy and Draco the entire time. He wasn't even around me unless we all went swimming." I replied.

"Oh Merlin! You went swimming with him… and Draco and your sister? You were in a bikini in front of him?" she asked, completely shocked. I slowly nodded my head not knowing why she was so concerned about this. She then continued. "He probably fantasizes about you all the time. You strutting around on the green lawn in nothing but a skimpy bikini. For all we know, Draco probably has the same fantasy about your sister." She finished. We both shuddered at that last thought. Yes, my sister was skinny, but her face was rather pug like and vile.

"Ginny, you don't really think that do you?" I asked.

"No. But it could be true." She replied. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well I have to get ready now. I have to meet Professor Magonagall before classes. She said she would have a tutor for me." I stated. Ginny just smiled, got up, and headed downstairs, leaving me to my business.

I walked over to the bathroom and stood in front of one of the many mirrors and looked myself over. My hair was a mess and going every which way, the strap to my tank top was falling off my left shoulder, and I had absolutely no makeup on. Needless to say, I looked a hot mess.

"Accio makeup bag." I mumbled under my breath. My makeup bag then landed right on the counter in front of me. I smiled to myself. Being a witch was always a good thing when it came to me being lazy. I proceeded to brush my hair, letting it cascade down my back in soft waves. After only a few minutes, I had applied my makeup. Not to brag or anything but I looked amazing. It then only took me a few minutes to get dressed before I headed down to the common room. As I headed down the stairs, a voice caught my attention.

"So a little birdy told me that Miss Parkinson was dreaming about Mr. Nott last night."

I looked down to where the voice was coming from and sure enough, Hermione was sitting there right next to Ginny. Ginny was refusing to look me in the eye. She just had to tell Hermione.

"Well I'm not a liar so I won't deny it. But I just hope that little birdy doesn't go telling anybody else… especially her older twin brothers." I replied, directing that last part at Ginny. She just smiled at me.

"You know Hermione will keep a secret." She stated. I nodded my head in agreement. Hermione was one of my friends since first year when we met on the train. She was helping Neville find his toad.

"I know she will." I replied. Hermione decided to speak.

"You know, it's not good to keep your emotions bottled up. If you don't face what's bugging you, you will never get over this." She stated. I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm supposed to be confronting." I stated, honestly. I just blankly stared at the fire.

"Just think about it. Do you like him?" asked Ginny. I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Ew, no. That's just nasty." I replied quickly. I knew I wasn't falling for a Slytherin… especially one that associated himself with my sister. Neither of them responded.

"Well I have to go." I stated before getting up and heading out of the common room. I scurried down the halls; Just in a hurry to get to Professor Magonagall's office. When I walked in the room, she wasn't there. I just sat down at a seat by her desk and waited. After a few minutes, I contemplated leaving. Thankfully the door swung open and Professor Magonagall walked in with someone following close behind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Parkinson. I had to round up your tutor." She stated in a somewhat disapproving tone. I glanced behind her to see whom she had gotten to tutor me. Of course it was the one person who I was the least anxious to see. Theodore Nott.

"Nott." I greeted.

"Parkinson." He retorted.

"Miss Parkinson, are you okay with Nott tutoring you?" asked Professor Magonagall. I nodded my head in agreement. Nott smiled at me.

"Well Parkinson, when we study is up to you." He said. I sat in silence for a moment, thinking of when a good time would be.

"Well I do need this as much as possible. If you could do this every day I'd take it." I replied honestly. I needed to study and I knew he knew the content that I needed to learn.

"Fine. How about every day after classes in the library?" he questioned. I nodded my head.

"Okay. Well I'll meet you tomorrow after classes in the library." I replied before standing up and walking out of the classroom. I immediately headed to the Great Hall so I could tell Ginny and Hermione who my new tutor was. I knew they were going to freak out and they were going to try to convince me that I liked him… but he's just my tutor. Nothing more.

When I told them that day at breakfast, their eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"Who?" asked Ginny in disbelief. I gave her a stern look.

"Nott. I already said this a thousand times." I replied. Hermione was too shocked to say anything. The twins came over and sat down on either side of me.

"We heard Nott's name," stated Fred.

"Something's up and we wanna know what it is." Finished George. I rolled my eyes at my silly friends.

"Nothing's going on between me and Nott. I need help studying and he's helping me. I didn't ask for it to be him. Professor Magonagall said she would get me a tutor and she asked Nott to do it. I don't see anything wrong with this. He's the top student in Slytherin and he's just helping me. Now would the two of you stop assuming that there's a relationship going on?" I asked, obviously aggravated with them. The both of them just smiled at me.

"Fine. We'll stop assuming things… until you come to all of us one day saying 'Oh my god, I'm pregnant and the dad's Theo Nott!' That's the day we get to say we told you so." Replied George. Before I could say anything back, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around to see who it was I instantly hoped he hadn't heard what was just said.

"So what's this I hear about me being a dad?" he asked, holding back laughter. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Nothing. They were just joking around and being completely unrealistic. I mean, we're only 16 so obviously they weren't being serious." I stuttered out, trying not to let him see the uneasiness in my composure.

"Oh… well I was wondering if you wanted to get together at lunch in the library so we can go over your grades and see which classes we should work on first." He said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay. I'll see you then." I replied. I watched as he walked back to the Slytherin table before turning back to my friends.

"Sounds like a date to me." Fred whispered to his twin brother. I quickly elbowed him in the ribs and watched as he doubled over in pain and laughter. I just rolled my eyes and continued sipping on orange juice.


	3. Yelling and Relationships

Classes that day dragged by so slowly. It was just after Divination when I went to the library to meet up with Nott during lunch. Good thing I wasn't really hungry or I'd have a bone to pick with Nott when I saw him. I slowly made my way through the corridors, heading towards the library. I couldn't help but think about how Nott kept staring at me during classes that morning. It wasn't his usual stare, but it looked like he was about to just bend me over the table and take me right there in front of everyone. I've seen that look on guys before and it never ended well. I mean there's a reason I'm single. It just wouldn't leave my mind. I kept thinking to myself of reasons why he would have been staring at me like that. Surely he can't like me. He's in Slytherin and he's friends with my sister… but maybe Ginny was right. After seeing me in a bikini he might be having sick fantasies about me. I tried not to think about it as I stepped foot in the library.

As I walked through the doors, I looked around for Nott. I didn't know where in the library he was. Unfortunately, I was left to find him myself. I looked in every section available to students. I found nothing. No sign of Nott anywhere. I then had an idea but I doubted he would go there. I casually made my way over to the restricted section, making sure not to draw attention to myself. The door wasn't locked like usual. The door was cracked open, but just slightly. If you were looking from a distance, you would have sworn the door was closed.

Upon entering, I instantly found my tutor at the other end of the shelves. I hurried over to him, hoping nobody had seen me enter. I sat down next to him on the floor. He didn't seem to pay me any attention.

"Nott! What on earth are you doing in here? We could get caught!" I whispered harshly at the Slytherin boy in front of me. He looked at me and smiled.

"Parkinson, stop whispering. I cast a silencing charm around this section of the library. Nobody's going to hear us. Now what classes do you need the most help with?" he asked.

"Mostly Defense Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration. The rest is just book smart… if you can point me towards the right books. Unfortunately, those two classes are rather hard to learn from just books." I replied. He smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk or a half-assed smiled. It was real. I liked it. Damn it! I needed to stop thinking about him like this!

"Well I'm sure I could help you, but it's hard to help someone that I don't know that well." He stated. I felt the heat rise to my face.

"Well what do you want to know?" I countered, hiding my face from view. He cupped my chin and made me look up at him.

"I already learned two things about you…" he started. He moved closer and leaned in to my ear; so close that I could feel his hot breath ghost over my skin. I visibly shivered and he chuckled to himself. "It's incredibly easy to make you blush and you're absolutely adorable when you do." He stated. I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. A strong urge at that. I didn't know what to do so I quickly pushed the feeling aside and tried to ignore it. I felt my face heat up more. He let my face go and I pulled away, refusing to look at him. I didn't know if I should go along with this or not. I knew I was telling Ginny and Hermione tonight at dinner. They needed to know what Theo just did. Wait… did I just call him by his first name? Shite!

"Well Nott, you'll be able to help me right?" I questioned, avoiding what he had just done. I was not going to start talking about that.

"Of course I'll be able to help you… _Violet._" He drawled out. It sounded incredibly sexy. So sexy that I started to feel the heat pooling between my legs. I quickly got up.

"Well then… Theo, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow after classes." I said before walking away. I could feel him staring at my back. It was burning as I walked away, slipping out of the restricted section unnoticed. I hurried out of the library and headed towards the Divination classroom. I only had that class left today and there were only a few minutes left before lunch was to end.

To me, the rest of the day was nothing but a blur to me. Divination was also hard for me since we shared it with the Slytherins. Nott kept glancing at me from across the room. I couldn't stand it. The second class was over I grabbed my things and got out of there. Apparently Ginny and Hermione noticed. The quickly followed me all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. I angrily stormed inside and threw my books down on the floor before collapsing on the couch, hiding my face in a pillow and screaming. Hermione and Ginny walked in just in time to see my break down.

"Oh Merlin! Violet, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, alarm showing in her voice. I said nothing, my face still down in the pillow.

"Violet Anna-Maria Parkinson, tell us what happened." Ordered Ginny. I glanced up at the two girls who were now staring at me. Both of them with the same worried expression etched upon their faces. I put my face back down in the pillow and mumbled my response.

"I almost kissed Nott."

"Violet, we can't hear you. Please pick your head up and tell us what happened." Begged Hermione. I did as she said. I momentarily picked my head up from the pillow.

"I almost kissed Nott." I repeated. The second I saw their shocked expressions I buried my face in the gold and red pillows again and screamed. I ended up telling them the entire situation, including the part where I think I have a crush on Theo. The rest of the night was a blur… until dinner.

"Ginny, please don't make me go. He'll stare at me." I begged. I didn't want him to see me again tonight. I mean, I almost kissed him and he had done nothing but flirt with me once he had me alone. I was downright terrified to see him.

"Violet, you have to eat." She replied simply. I sighed in defeat. I knew I wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine… just let me get ready." I replied. She smiled happily and hurried to go get herself ready.

I magically straightened my hair. I continued to apply my charcoal gray eye shadow and black eyeliner. I knew I had to at least look like I hadn't been crying for the past 3 hours. He would know something was wrong. I had on a maroon and white striped V-neck sweater with a black camisole underneath. I also had on skinny jeans that had rips all the way up the legs and grey boots with fur on the inside. I looked myself over in the full-length mirror. I looked pretty damn sexy if I said so myself. I then headed down to the common room to meet up with Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I instantly looked at Ginny.

"Did you tell them?" I asked.

"Yes. They heard you crying earlier from all the way down here. I had to tell them. You know they only wanted to know because they care about you." She replied. I nodded my head in agreement. I just walked past them and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. They followed closely behind. As soon as I walked through the doors I couldn't help myself. I looked over at the Slytherin table. My sister was glaring at me while she clung tightly to Malfoy's arm. On the other side of her was Theo. He was nervously glancing up at me. I just kept walking. I had to considering Ginny had finally caught up to me, grabbed my arm and starting pulling me over towards the Gryffindor table. I sat down in silence while my friends started eating.

"Violet! Eat." Stated Ginny. I just looked at her and looked down. I heard Ginny groan in defeat next to me. A minute or two passed before someone put a plate of chicken, rice, and mashed potatoes in front of me. I looked up to see Harry sitting across from me, a stern look on his face.

"Harry, I don't wanna eat. I'm too confused." I said, looking directly at him.

"No. You're going to eat. So what if you like him? If you guys almost kissed and he said you were adorable than obviously he has feelings for you! You shouldn't have anything to worry about." He said, trying to convince me to eat something.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked cautiously. He quickly shook his head.

"No. You've finally found someone that you like and we all know how picky you are when it comes to guys. No, I'm not happy that you like a Slytherin, but at least he's smart and he's nowhere near as rude as Malfoy. And he also doesn't care about blood status." He replied. I smiled to myself. I glanced behind me to see Theo looking at me and then turning to argue with my sister. Pansy looked pissed. Right as I turned back around to start eating, a shrill scream echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"You WHAT!"

Unfortunately it was the voice of my pug-faced sister. I turned around in my seat so quickly I thought I would have whiplash. Pansy was steady screaming at Theo. I didn't know what to do so I got up and ran towards them. When I reached them, Pansy didn't seem to notice but Draco did. He grabbed Pansy's arm and pulled her back down in to her seat. She glared at him but he slowly looked up towards me. Pansy turned around to see me.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Pansy? Why were you yelling at Theodore? Explain yourself." I commanded. She turned bright red knowing that if she didn't tell me I would send an owl to mom and dad telling them about her little freak out. She was silent for a moment but then smirked at me. It disgusted me. Her smirk was almost identical to her boyfriends… I mean at least it looked good on Draco.

"Well Violet, it turns out that Nott has a crush on a certain Gryffindor." She stated proudly. I looked over at Nott only to see him turning bright red. I decided to play along with my sister, even if only for a moment.

"Well Pansy, do you care to tell me who that Gryffindor is? I think I might wanna tell her about this." I said jokingly. Pansy giggled and then looked at Theo.

"I believe it's you." She replied happily. I heard footsteps behind me, signaling that Theo had gotten up from the table and was currently making his way out of the Great Hall. Before Pansy or Draco could say anything, I turned on my heel and followed him. I felt the eyes of my friends staring at me as I ran out of the Great Hall.

Theo was nowhere in sight. I didn't know where to look for him. I decided to check our meeting spot. The library. It took me a few extra minutes to get there since the staircases decided they wanted to move on me. By the time I got to the library I didn't see anyone. I made my way through the bookshelves looking for Theo. I had almost given up hope when I stumbled upon the restricted section. I then remembered what happened at lunch. I quickly slipped in without anyone seeing me. I hurriedly turned corners trying to find him. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a sigh from the other side of the bookshelf. I slowly glanced around the corner only to see Theo sitting on the floor.

"Theo, are you okay?" I asked. He snapped his head up to look at me. I didn't even flinch when he decided to glare at me. I just stood there and waited for him to respond. After a few more moments, his expression softened.

"I'm fine." He said, barely above a whisper.

"Well you're obviously not okay if you stormed out of the Great Hall so fast." I stated. He turned bright red and looked away from me.

"Pansy didn't have to tell you. I would have told you on my own." He mumbled. I smiled to myself.

"So what she said was true? You like me?" I asked. I watched as his face turned an even brighter red and he nodded in response. I then sat myself down on the floor next to him.

"Well Theo, what if I told you that I return your feelings?" I questioned, curiously. He looked up at me, obviously confused.

"You like me?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes. Ginny and Hermione talked to me last night about it. They were sort of encouraging me to go for it. They don't seem to have a problem with you. Neither do Harry or Ron." I replied. He looked over and smiled at me. There was a comfortable silence between the two of us that lasted for at least 5 minutes. We just sat there doing nothing. It was peaceful and I couldn't have been any happier. In the midst of our silence he reached over without looking at me and grabbed my hand. I lightly squeezed his hand, acknowledging his presence. I knew this was going to cause chaos throughout the castle.


End file.
